


Deep Purple with Blue Pearl

by Theoroark



Series: Dark Room [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Makeup, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Widow has trouble finding makeup now that she's blue. Sombra resolves to fix that.





	Deep Purple with Blue Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this piece](https://twitter.com/svntysix/status/1123658834835267584) by [@svntysix](https://twitter.com/svntysix/)\- thank you again Ash for my life, I hope you like this <3

“Almost done,” Widow said. “So hold still. I don’t want to want to knick you.”

 

Sombra rolled her eyes but tried to focus on not fidgeting, regardless. Today when she had gotten home from work her girlfriend had walked up to her, rubbed the peach fuzz on her head one last time, and informed her that she knew Sombra was procrastinating shaving her head. And that if Sombra hated it so much, well, it might be more fun if someone else was doing the shaving. Widow was good at it, really. Sombra was grateful. Her scoldings were gentle and not unearned. 

 

It was just still a long time to sit still, was all. 

 

“Done,” Widow announced, just as Sombra was about to starting shaking her leg again. Sombra hopped off the kitchen chair they had dragged into the bathroom, and Widow smiled as Sombra first wiggled out her limbs, then turned her attention to the mirror, running her finger over her freshly-shaved head. “How does it look? I wanted to be careful around the cybernetics, and I think I cleaned up alright, but if you see I missed something–”

 

Sombra kissed her. “You did great, babe,” Sombra said when they broke apart. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

 

“You weren’t too bad,” Widow said. “It was kind of fun.” Then she promptly busied herself putting away the electric razor and shaving cream. Sombra ran her fingers through Widow’s hair, and grinned at the little shiver that ran through Widow in response. 

 

“You’d look good with an undercut too. Or more. Any interest in matching?”

 

Widow snorted and shut the drawer. “You know how much I hate taking care of this,” she said, ruffling her hair– recently cut to shoulder length, and finally no longer constantly tangled and knotted. “I considered shaving it all off, trust me. I’d just look like Megamind if I did that.”

 

Sombra opened her mouth to assure her that wasn’t true, but was left speechless when she realized it very much would be. Widow straightened up, sighed, and kissed her, and Sombra gave way to her giggles. 

 

“It’s just a great mental image,” she explained, when Widow appeared to have tired of her laughter. Widow just raised an eyebrow and turned on her heel, short hair whipping behind her, and left the bathroom. Sombra scrambled after her, dragging the chair behind her. 

 

“Okay,” Sombra said. She pushed the chair out of her bedroom and closed the door behind it, content to leave it there so she could forget about it and stub her toe on it when she got up in the middle of the night to get something. “So you’re good on hair. I can do something else to pamper you though, right?” Widow didn’t respond, her expression still thoroughly sullen. Sombra sat behind her on their bed and began to massage her shoulders. “A face mask?”

 

“I can do that myself. And my skin is fine.”

 

“Yeah it is.” Sombra kissed her neck and as she did, she caught Widow quickly wiping a smile from her face. “A mani-pedi?”

 

“My nails always get torn up on missions. And anyway,” Widow reached behind her and stroked Sombra’s face. “Do you really want me growing them out?”

 

“Some makeup?” Sombra said, determined to keep the tables from turning and Widow from noticing her flush. She was too successful, though. Widow dropped her hand quickly. “Not that you need it! I just– I want to do something nice for you, because you did something nice for me–”

 

“I know.” Widow sighed and scooted back on the bed until she was sitting, cross-legged, facing Sombra. “I just haven’t done makeup in a while,” she said after a moment.

 

Sombra tilted her head. “You look real good without it.”

 

“Thank you, but that’s not– well. I guess that’s some part of the reason.” Sombra waited patiently and Widow sighed. “You can’t laugh.”

 

“I can’t promise that,” Sombra said, and Widow gave another sigh but continued anyway. 

 

“I can’t find makeup that works for me anymore.”

 

“Oh?” Sombra looked Widow over and suddenly remembered that her girlfriend was blue. It was somewhat absurd, but Sombra didn’t laugh. “Oh...”

 

“I could do eye stuff, I suppose,” Widow said. She pulled her knees up, hugging them loosely, not quite hiding her face. “But almost all the blue and purple eyeshadows I find are glittery, and that feels ridiculous. I just do mascara and clear lip gloss now, when I feel like doing something.”

 

Sombra set hand on her knee, and Widow peeked up at her. “I told you,” Sombra said. “You look so beautiful without it. So you’re not like… handicapped in any way by this.”

 

“Thanks,” Widow said, a small smile on her face. “It’s not something that bothers me normally, you’re right. Just…”

 

Sombra remembered the palettes of purples and pinks she left scattered on her bathroom counter, and the bright color boxes they came in. She always coordinated her makeup to her outfit, and when they had first started dating Widow had teased her about that. Sombra had just stuck her tongue, past matte painted lips, and told it was cute, it was fun, and besides, she liked it. 

 

And Widow had agreed that yes, yes she did. 

 

Sombra swallowed and nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “I get it.”

 

-

 

Gabe had run the world’s most formidable black ops organization for decades. And it took him until Sombra had pulled into the mall parking lot to sit up in his seat and announce, “This isn’t a mission.”

 

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Sorry I’m taking you shopping instead of to work, I guess.” Gabe sunk down in his seat and folded his arms. “Oh, come on. I do need your help on this, okay?”

 

“I’m not going.”

 

“You’re just going to sit in the car the whole time? I’m not leaving the keys.”

 

“Look at me!” Gabe waved a hand over his black-robed self. “You really think I’m going to blend in there?”

 

“Well the guns, you should probably leave here, but the rest of the stuff?” Sombra reached into the back seat and pulled out a Hot Topic shopping bag. “This should be good camouflage, yeah?”

 

Gabe stared at her wordlessly for a while. “What do you even want me here for?” he asked finally. 

 

“I need help getting makeup for Widow. Because she’s all…” Sombra waved a hand over her face. Gabe nodded. “It’s hard for her to find shit that works. But I remember the Sephora here has this make your own makeup palette option on site so. I’m going to get her some good shit. And you–” She jabbed a finger at Gabe, “–did costuming in high school and college, right? So you’ll know what to look for.”

 

“I can’t believe I told you that,” Gabe muttered. 

 

“You didn’t. Now,” Sombra got out of the car and opened Gabe’s door for him. “Come on. If you behave, I’ll get you an Orange Julius when we’re done.”

 

The black-clad Omnic watching the door chirped a greeting at them as they stepped into the Sephora. Gabe swept past them, leaving Sombra to jog after him, only to run into his back when he him to stopped, stock still, in the middle of the shop floor. 

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in one of these,” he said after Sombra shot him a curious look. 

 

“You haven’t been here since college?”

 

“No, I– I got my wife presents here, that sort of thing.” Sombra nodded and looked down at the tile floor. “But I guess the last time I was in one was… ten years ago?”

 

“Well,” Sombra said quickly. “I’ve been in one since then. So. Uh.”

 

Gabe followed her as she trotted past a stall of Omnic metal buffers and toners, and past the dim light of glowing acrylic nails. At the center of the store, sandwiched between mirrors where nervous tweens were receiving makeovers, there was a circular table with a rainbow of eyeshadows splayed across it. In front of it, a saleswoman gave Sombra a cheerful smile. 

 

“Are you looking to make a palette?”

 

“Yes!” Sombra said. Her voice mirrored the saleswoman’s and rose to the tone she hadn’t used since she had been working in the bakery, greeting impatient customers. “But ah. We were thinking something a little different?” She slung an arm around Gabe’s shoulder, and he stiffened in surprise. “Could we fill some of the blush caddies with eyeshadow? My brother’s doing this whole goth thing, and apparently that means you use a bunch of blues, or– what is it, Gabito?”

 

Gabe clenched his fists and did not respond. The saleswoman’s smile did not waver. “We’ll probably have to charge you more for that.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then yeah, that works!” The girl’s smile seemed a bit more genuine, now that the promise of a hefty commission had been raised. “Let me get you guys started.”

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Gabe told Sombra quietly, as the girl hurried to the other side of the table. 

 

“Well, do it after you help me put this together. I need something to leave my widow. My widowmaking widow.” Sombra chuckled. Gabe did not. “Okay, cranky. What should she be using as foundation?”

 

The two of them peered over the table, shuffling down the rainbow towards the blues and indigos. Gabe dipped finger into one of the pots, apparently oblivious to the talons of his glove, and hastily shook the powder off it back into the shattered cake. 

 

“None of them are probably going to work as foundation-foundation,” he said. “The consistency’s wrong. You could probably make something work as blush, though.”

 

“Right.” Sombra chewed her lip, scraping her lipstick off in the process. “But like– that’s what I need your help for. Because I don’t think bronzing or whatever will work, and I’m not sure about like, what the blush for blue skin looks like either–”

 

Gabe pointed to a bluish-lavender. “That would complement her skin tone, I think. As long as she went light on it.”

 

“Cool.” The saleswoman approached holding an empty palette. Sombra turned to her, smiling. “So, hey. Do you think we could put some dark blue and purple lipsticks in there too? This dude says it’s a big part of being scene,” she added, elbowing Gabe. 

 

“Lipsticks are extra,” the girl said immediately. 

 

“Of course.” The girl nodded brightly and rushed back to her side of the table. Sombra leaned against Gabe. 

 

“Thanks, Gabito. She’s going to love this.”

 

“Uh huh.” Gabe kept his face down, focused on the eye shadow. “I’m still going to kill you.”

 

-

 

Sombra had ordered some new nail polish earlier that week. When they arrived, she tossed them in the drawer with the others, barely looking at them. She placed the completed palette in the bright pink box the polishes had come in and, deciding that this was still too plain, tied it up with a shiny ribbon. She set it prominently on the kitchen counter and waited for Widow to come home. 

 

When Widow did, she walked her normal path. She mumbled a hello to Sombra and headed straight for the kitchen, starving and badly needing a drink after a long day of work. This time, though, Sombra heard her stop at the counter. She heard the rustle of the ribbon being untied, the soft scrape of the box being opened, and the click of the palette being opened. Unable to resist any longer, she turned around in her chair. Widow was staring down at the palette. Sombra prided herself on being able to read people exceptionally quickly and exceptionally well but now, when it certainly felt like it mattered most, Widow’s face was inscrutable. 

 

“It’s, ah, makeup,” Sombra said. She winced. “I mean. Obviously. But like, remember we were talking about that the other day? About how you could find stuff?” She hurried over to Widow and pointed at one of the blush caddies. “So uh that– that should look good on your skin. And I got you a bunch of matte blues and purple eyebshadows, I got you a glittery one too, but it’s navy, so I figured that’d be–”

 

“Sombra.” 

 

Widow cut her rambling short with a kiss and when she pulled away, she was smiling, and it was all Sombra could do not to cry with relief. 

 

“I love it,” Widow said. “Thank you.” She popped a tube of lipstick out from its well, and smiled as the dark blue stick twisted up. “You even got this?”

 

“Yeah, that one wasn’t too hard, to be honest. M.A.C. has a…”

 

Sombra trailed off as Widow made direct eye contact and slowly swiped the lipstick over her mouth. She pressed her lips together, smoothing out the cream, and then smiled devilishly.

 

“Well?”

 

“It looks great on you,” Sombra said, suddenly a bit hoarse. 

 

“Mmm.” Widow stepped behind Sombra, wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning her chin on her shoulder. “I think it’d look better on you, though.”

 

And then she kissed Sombra’s neck, then her shoulder, then her collarbone, then her breast. Sombra was sure she was leaving lipstick stains across her body, blue to match the bruises she was sucking into her skin, and she was sure it was beautiful. 

 

But damned if she could do anything right now but tilt her head back, close her eyes, and imagine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter/tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me!


End file.
